Nur ein Abendessen
by sundream1
Summary: Was war nur geschehen? Warum haben sie es nur zugelassen? Ist jetzt alles zerstört?


Titel: Nur ein Abendessen  
Serie: CSI:NY  
Charaktere: Mac/Stella

Genre: Romanze  
Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Figuren sind Eigentum von CBS und Jerry Bruckheimer.

Wie schon so viele Abende war Stella bei Mac zu Hause zum Essen eingeladen. Sie machten dies in regelmäßigen Abständen. Mal bei ihm, mal bei ihr. Ist zu einer Tradition geworden, immer wenn ein sehr schwerer Fall gelöst worden war, war einer mit dem Kochen dran. Selten gingen sie mit dem ganzen Team essen. Sie genossen einfach ihre freundschaftliche Zweisamkeit. Oft konnten sie so den zurückliegenden Fall mit einer Diskussion abschließen. Der letzte Fall hatte Stella extrem mitgenommen. Es ging im einen Serienkiller der es auf Waisenkinder abgesehen hatte. Nicht das es Mac bei diesem Fall besser erging, aber da Stella als Waise aufgewachsen war, ging ihr der Fall besonders ans Herz. Mac merkte schon nach dem ersten Opfer das Stella sehr emotional an den Fall ging. Mit jedem weiteren Opfer wurde Stella immer verbissener. Zeitweise richtete sie ihre Wut auch gegen Mac. Der sie eigentlich nur daran erinnern wollte, dass nur Beweise vor Gericht gelten und nicht der Instinkt. Klar hatte Mac den Täter auch schon lange unter Verdacht gehabt, aber es gab lange keine Beweise, die den Täter hätten überführen können. Mac musste Stella in diesem Fall häufig als ihren Boss zurückweisen. Er tat dies nicht gern, aber Emotionen durften auch hier nicht den Fall entscheiden. Mac war froh das Stella die notwendigen Beweise gefunden hatte, somit konnten sie den Fall nach einem halbem Jahr endlich zu den Akten legen. Dies war jetzt eine Woche her. Mac hatte sich besondere Mühe mit dem Essen gegeben. Er hatte extra Stellas Lieblingsessen gekocht, sie hatte es sich verdient. Mac deckte diesmal auch zur Feier des Tages romantisch ein. Bei den anderen Essen zuvor hatte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht den Tisch zu dekorieren, aber er wollte Stella damit auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Stella kam wie immer pünktlich. Sie bemerkte sofort die romantische Dekoration. „Mac, was ist denn mit dir los. Ich dachte es sollte nur ein einfaches Abendessen werden." „Nach diesem Fall hast du dir was Besonderes verdient. Nach dem du nicht mit mir schick Essengehen wolltest, dachte ich mir, ich mache es uns hier nett. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir." „Mac, du bist verrückt." Mac rückte für Stella den Stuhl zurecht und schenkte Champagner für den ersten Gang ein. Sie redeten natürlich über den Fall. Es half die Geschichte zu verarbeiten. Während des Hauptganges der zu einem guten kalifornischen Rotwein serviert wurde, hatten sie das Thema gewechselt. Der Fall war abgehakt. Jetzt lachten sie gemeinsam über zurückliegende Fälle und deren Kuriositäten. Mac erzählte lustige Geschichten aus seiner chicagoer der Zeit. Stella musste häufig aufpassen das sie sich nicht vor lauter Lachen verschluckte. Solange hatte Mac Stella schon nicht so lachen sehen. Es war schön das er sie wieder zum Lachen bringen konnte. Er wollte sich auch mit diesem Abendessen für seine Zurechtweisungen bei Stella entschuldigen. Ohne das Stella und er darüber ein Wort gesagt hatten, war dies für sie klar. Es bedarf einfach keine Worte. Nach dem Hauptgang setzten Mac noch die Krönung auf. Er servierte Tiramisu. Es war Stella Leibspeise. Sie konnte hiervon einfach nicht genug bekommen, vor allem nach dem sie es das erst mal bei Mac gegessen hatte. Wenn er eins konnte, dann diesen Nachtisch. Nicht das die Gänge vorher nicht gut waren, nein, aber sein Tiramisu war einfach ein Traum. Nach dem Beide den Nachtisch gegessen hatte, begab sich Mac in die Küche um den Abwasch zu beginnen. Stella kam hinterher. Sie wollte wie immer nach dem Essen mit dem Spülen helfen. Diesmal jedoch schicke Mac Stella wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Sie sollte sich heute einfach Wohlfühlen.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Mac die Küche soweit in Ordnung gebracht. Er ging zu Stella ins Wohnzimmer. Stella hatte Musik angemacht. Es lief gerade ein melancholisches Lied. Stella stand mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster und schaute über einen Teil der Dächer von New York. Mac beobachtet Stella. Wie oft hatte er sie schon gesehen. Aber das Licht, die Atmosphäre. Irgendetwas war anders.

Mac ging langsam auf Stella zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Stella Schultern leicht am Beben waren. Sie weinte. Er kam langsam näher. Er legte ihr seine Hände um ihre Taille. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Sie lehnte sich dankbar an ihm. Den Kopf an seinem gelehnt. Still liefen Stella die Tränen die Wange runter und tropften auf Mac freie Hand. Er ließ sie gewähren. Er sagte nichts. Er war einfach für sie da. Sie würde schon reden wenn sie wollte. Nach einer ganzen Weile bemerkte Mac das Stella aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Der Atem ging jetzt etwas ruhiger. Sie hatte diesen Punkt überwunden.

Langsam begann Mac Stellas Hals zu küssen. Er weiß nicht warum, aber er tat es einfach. Stella ließ ihn gewähren. Neigte zum Zeichen des Wohlwollens ihren Kopf. Langsam, fast unmerklich, drehte Mac Stella zu sich um. Immer wieder den Hals mit Küssen versehen. Die Hand um die Taille gleitend. Nun konnte er Stella ins Gesicht sehen. Dort waren noch die Spuren der Tränen zu sehen. Er wischte diese Spuren mit dem Daumen weg und verweilte mit der Hand zärtlich auf Stellas Wange. Er schaute Stella in ihre grünen Augen. Dort war ein Funkeln zu erkennen. Er fragte sich ob dies schon immer da war oder erst seit heute. Sie schauten sich lange in die Augen. Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter. Bis, ja, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Erst langsam, dann immer fordernder war der Kuss. Erst als beide fasst keine Luft bekamen lösten sie sich und schauten sich in die Augen.

Was war geschehen. Sie kannten sich doch schon so lange. Hatten sich schon öfters in der Armen Trost gespendet, aber heute das war anders. Unsicher trat Mac von Stella zurück. Er hätte nicht soweit gehen dürfen. Sie war eine sehr gute Freundin mehr nicht, oder doch? Stella bemerkte seine Unsicherheit. Aber auch sie war verwirrt. Wie konnte sie sich nur so gehen lassen. Ja es war schön in seinen Armen sie liegen. Es gab ihr Trost. Aber die Küsse im Nacken hat sie ganz vergessen lassen, dass Mac ein sehr guter Freund war. So was darf nicht sein. Soweit darf es nicht gehen, oder doch?

Beide hielten sich noch an den Händen. Beide von der Situation überrascht, standen sie da. Schauten sich gegenseitig an. Erst nach einer kurzen Ewigkeit gingen sie wieder wie in Trance aufeinander zu. Da war was in ihren Augen, was ihn nicht losließ. Stella erging es nicht anders. Sie sah ein Funkeln in seinen Augen. War das schon immer da, oder erst seit heute.

Mac löst eine Hand und streichelte Stella über die Wange. Sie neigte ihren Kopf in seine Hand. Langsam kamen ihre Gesichter näher. Erst küsste sie sich sachte, dann immer fordernder.

Nach dem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, lag Mac wach. Stella war friedlich in seinem Armen auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Er dachte über das, was eben geschehen war nach. Konnte es sein das er soweit gegangen war. Er hätte von Stella zurücktreten sollen. Wie sollte er jetzt zu Stella stehen. Er wusste bis zu diesem Ereignis ja noch nicht mal das er etwas für Stella empfindet. Er hatte doch immer Claire geliebt. Auch wenn er es vorher nicht wusste, aber war sich sicher. Er liebte Stella. Wie war es bei Stella? Hatte sie die gleichen Empfindungen? Er wusste aus der Marinezeit, dass dies oft der einzige Trost war. Es half die Situationen einen Moment zu vergessen. Viele Soldaten, auch er, haben sich diesem Trost hingeben ohne wirklich was für den Anderen zu empfinden. War dies bei Stella auch so? Hatte sie nur Trost gesucht?

Stella lag bei Mac in den Armen auf seiner Couch. Sie tat so als wäre sie am Schlafen. Stattdessen hing sie ihren Gedanken über das Geschehene nach. Was hatte sie nur gemacht. Sie war ganz verwirrt. Sie wusste bis heute nicht das sie so für Mac empfand. Ja, sie liebte ihn. Es wurde ihr erst bewusst als er sie das zweite Mal küsste. Sie hätte ihn zurückweisen müssen. Es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Sie wusste, er wollte sie nur trösten. Er hatte mit Sicherheit nicht dieselben Empfindungen wie sie. Er liebte noch immer Claire.

Beide schliefen über ihre Gedanken ein.

Mac war schon einer Weile wach. Sein Arm war eingeschlafen, aber er wollte Stella nicht stören. Sie sah so friedlich aus. So schön. Wieso hatte er dies nicht schon vorher bemerkt. Klar, sie war seine Kollegin. Nein, vielmehr. Sie war ein gute Freundin mit der man über alles reden konnte. Was wird jetzt daraus? Wie sollte er mit ihr zusammen arbeiten ohne an diese wunderbare Nacht zu denken? Wie sollte er reagieren wenn sie wach wird? Er hatte nicht viel Zeit sich hierzu Gedanken zu machen. Stella begann sich zu bewegen. Sie wurde wach.

Stella wurde langsam wach. Sie hoffte, dass Mac noch am Schlafen war. Es würde zumindest den ersten Schritt erleichtern. Sie könnte sich von ihm lösen ohne in seine Augen gucken zu müssen. Wie sollte sie je in diese Augen schauen können. Er war ihr Vorgesetzter. Nicht nur das, er war ein guter Freund. Was wird jetzt aus ihrer Freundschaft? Aber sie konnte nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Die Natur forderte ihr recht. Sie musste auf die Toilette.

Sie löste sich von Mac. Dabei trafen sich flüchtig ihre Augen. In beiden Augen war Unsicherheit zu erkennen. Es war deutlich zu lesen: Wie soll es weiter gehen? Stella murmelte etwas davon, dass sie auf die Toilette musste und löste sich von Mac. Sie nahm ihre Kleidung und verschwand im Badezimmer. Froh aus dieser Situation entronnen zu sein.

Mac war erleichtert das Stella die Situation so erstmal „entschärft" hatte. Er stand auf und begann seine Kleidung anzuziehen. Das müsste erstmal reichen ohne eine Dusche. Anschließend ging er in die Küche. Während er den Kaffee kochte, versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie sollte es weitergehen?

Stella verschloss hinter sich die Tür und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer an diese. Das wäre erst mal geschafft. Sie ging unter die Dusche. Sie versuchte bei einer kalten Dusche ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen?

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam Stella aus dem Badezimmer. Sie ging langsam in die Küche. Es roch herrlich nach frischem Kaffee. Ohne Stellas Blick zu treffen, stellte Mac ihr eine Tasse Kaffee dem Tisch. Leise dankte sie ihm. Unfähig in seine Augen zu sehen. Beide mieden es aneinander anzusehen. Schweigend tranken sie den Kaffee. In der Luft lag eine gewisse Spannung. Ohne ein Wort verging so eine Ewigkeit als Mac versuchte als erstes wieder etwas zu sagen. „Stella, ich …. Es t…. Ich weiß wie …." Er stotterte sich was zu recht. Er war nicht in der Lage ihr seine Gefühle zu sagen. „Mac, ich glaube, ich gehen jetzt besser es ist schon spät. Gleich beginnt unsere Schicht und ich will vorher noch nach Hause." Stella versuchte ihrer Stimme Festigkeit zu verleihen. Sie wollte ihm nicht zeigen was die für ihn empfand. Denn er liebte noch Claire, das hatte sie an seinem Stottern bemerkt. Er wollte sie nicht verletzten. Daher hatte er nichts sagen können. Aber sie hatte verstanden. „Ja. Du hast Recht. In diesem Kleid lässt es sich schlecht im Labor arbeiten." Er war froh das er ihr nicht seine Gefühle gestanden hatte. Sie wollte nur weg von ihm.

Nach dem sich Beide verabschiedet hatten, hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach. Die Nacht war unbeschreiblich schön. Aber wie sollte es weitergehen ohne das der Andere was für einen empfand? Wie sollten sie ihre Arbeit verrichten ohne an diesen Abend zu denken. Es sollte nur ein Abendessen sein, aber was ist daraus geworden? Vielleicht ist es besser den Anderen soweit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Dem Team fiel auf das Mac und Stella sich aus dem Weg gingen. Sie waren der Meinung, das es an dem Fall mit Serienkiller, der Waisenkinder getötet hatte, lag. Seit diesem Fall mieden sie sich. Klar, sie hatten heftig gestritten während dieses Falles. Stella ist oft zu weit gegangen. Ihre Emotionen gingen oft mit ihr durch. Mac musste Stella als ihr Boss immer wieder in ihre Schranken weisen. Das Team hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese oft heftigen Diskussionen, zu einem Bruch dieser herrlichen Freundschaft hätte führen können. Aber es war offensichtlich. Beide vermieden es seit dem miteinander zu arbeiten. Nur selten waren beide an denselben Fällen beschäftigt.

Mac fiel auf, dass Stella ihm seit der besagten Nacht immer aus dem Weg ging. Sobald er ein Labor betrat, versuchte sie es unter einem Vorwand zu verlassen. Sie vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt. Privat haben sie seit dieser Nacht auch nicht mehr gesprochen. Ihm fehlte etwas. Außerdem fiel Mac auf, dass es Stella nicht gut ging. Sie war dünner geworden. Hatte graue Ränder unter ihren Augen. Es nützte nichts, er musste handeln und mit ihr über diese Nacht reden.

Stella fiel auf, dass Mac sie nicht mehr an seine Fälle arbeiten ließ. Er teilte ihr andere Fälle zu. Er vermied es mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten. Daher entschloss sie sich ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Damit er nicht mehr unter dieser Situation leiden muss. Er sah in der letzten Zeit blass aus. Seine Schlafstörungen müssen zurückgekommen sein. Es nützte nichts, sie musste mit Mac über diese Nacht reden.

Nach einigen Tagen kam Mac in Stellas Büro. „Stella wir müssen reden. So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Komm bitte nach Feierabend in mein Büro. Da können wir ungestört reden." Während Mac das sagte, vermied er wie immer seit dem Abend den Augenkontakt zu ihr. Stella war überrascht, dass Mac auf sie zu kam und mit ihr reden wollte. Gut, sie wollte auch schon seit einigen Tagen mit ihm darüber reden, aber sie hatte noch nicht den richtigen Zeitpunkt dazu gefunden. Gab es eigentlich den richtigen Zeitpunkt hierbei. Nun gut, jetzt musste es wohl sein. Was sollte sie ihm nur sagen? Was wird er ihr sagen?

Stella ging nach Feierabend zu Mac ins Büro. Er bat sie auf der Sofa platz zu nehmen. Er selber setzte sich im Sessel gegenüber. „Stella. Neulich Abend. Ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll, aber …." Er stockte, „ aber das was da passiert ist. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nichts machen. Ich …." Er konnte nicht so einfach sagen, dass er sie liebte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch bevor er weiter Sprach. „Ich …. Ich werde NYPD verlassen. Ich werde zurück nach Chicago gehen." Erst jetzt war er in der Lage Stella scheu ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er wusste, dass er am besagten Abend was falsch gemacht hatte. Es hatte ihre Freundschaft beendet. Der Blick von Stella sagte ihm, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er musste New York verlassen. Für Stella wäre es besser. Nicht für ihn, da war er sich sicher. Er hatte die zweite Frau die er liebte verloren. Aber er würde zurecht kommen.

Alle Worte die Stella sich zurecht gelegte hatte, waren weg. Stattdessen halten die Wort „Ich werde zurück nach Chicago gehen" in ihrem Kopf nach. Sie war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie schaute ihn nur an. Diese Nacht hatte ihre Freundschaft beendet. „Wann wirst du gehen?" war das erste was Stella raus brachte. „Zum Ende nächsten Monats. Allerdings werde ich noch meinen Urlaub nehmen. Dass bedeutet, das ich noch bis Ende diesen Monats hier bin." ´Bis Ende diesen Monats´ das waren keine zwei Wochen mehr. Sie wollte ihm doch alles sagen. Ihm ihre Gefühle offenbaren, aber es war zu spät. Er verließ New York. Stella stand auf und sagte stattdessen „Dann werde ich dich mal alleine lassen. Du hast sicher noch eine Menge zu regeln." Eilig verließ sie sein Büro. Er sollte nicht ihre Tränen sehen, die sie bis dahin krampfhaft zurückgehalten hatte.

Mac schaute Stella hinterher. Das sie so eilig sein Büro verlassen hatte, versetzte ihm ein Schlag in der Magengegend. Sie konnte so einfach darüber weggehen. Es war die richtige Entscheidung. Es wäre für ihn nur eine Qual gewesen jeden Tag die Frau zu sehen die er liebte, ohne dass die Liebe erwidert wurde. In nicht ganz zwei Wochen würde er bei der NYPD seinen Abschied geben.

Es war Mac´s letzter Tag bei der NYPD. Er wollte mit allen noch mal zum Abschluss feiern. Auch mit Stella. Vielleicht ließ es sich heute mit ihr reden. Heute ging sie ihm bestimmt nicht aus dem Weg, nicht vor all den Kollegen. Aber es kam anders als Mac dachte. Stella meldete sich krank. Sie war nicht da. Er war enttäuscht Er würde am Abend nach der Feier zu ihr fahren. Er wollte das Ganze nicht so im Raum stehen lassen. Er will sich von ihr wenigstens verabschieden und ihr alles Gute als neue Leiterin des CSI wünschen. Nein, eigentlich wollte er sie noch mal sehen. Sich ihr Gesicht genau einprägen.

Stella konnte heute einfach nicht ins Labor. Es war Mac´s letzter Tag. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. Nicht vor all den Kollegen. Es tat einfach weh. Sie würde am Abend einfach zu Mac fahren. Sie wollte das Ganze nicht im Raum stehen lassen. Sie wollte sich von ihm alleine verabschieden. Ihm alles Gute in Chicago wünschen. Nein, eigentlich wollte sie ihn nur sehen. Seine Augen, sein Gesicht. Einfach alles genau einprägen und ihn so in Erinnerung behalten.

Es war mittlerweile nach acht als sich der Letzte von Mac verabschiedet hatte. Er ging noch mal durch alle Labore. Am Ende seines Rundganges kam er an Stellas Büro vorbei. Er verweilte dort eine Weile. Er sah sie an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen. Wie sie ihn anlächelte, wenn es ihm mal nicht so gut ging. Sie war immer für ihn da, besonders als Claire starb, gab sie ihm Halt. Er sagte mal zu ihr: _‚Ohne dich könnte ich diesen Job nicht machen, Stella.'_ Sie antwortet darauf: _‚Ich glaub schon. Aber nicht so gut.'_ Er musste schmunzeln. Und sie hatte recht gehabt. Er begab sich in sein Büro und nahm die Box mit seinen privaten Sachen und nahm still Abschied von seinem Büro. Jetzt war es Zeit zu Stella zu fahren. Er wollte wissen ob es ihr wieder gut ging. Er wollte sie sehen.

Stella hatte den ganzen Tag versucht sich zu überlegen was sie ihm sagen wollte. Aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie musste immer wieder an Mac denken. Er war für sie da als sie ihn brauchte. Er hatte die Untersuchung übernommen als sie ihren Freund Frankie bei sich zu Hause erschossen hatte. Sie wusste zunächst nicht was passiert war. Mac sicherte die Beweise und half ihr so, sich wieder an das Geschehende zu erinnern. Es war Notwehr. Das Verfahren wurde eingestellt. Es war mittlerweile nach acht als Stella sich auf dem Weg zu Mac machte.

Mac klingelte, doch sie öffnete nicht. Sicher war sie am Schlafen. Schließlich war sie ja krank. Gut er würde wiederkommen, wenn ihm die Zeit blieb. Der Umzug stand in den nächsten Tagen an. Er musste sich die Zeit einfach nehmen. Jetzt wollte er sie schlafen lassen. Er machte sich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Während der Fahrt kreisten seine Gedanke immer wieder um Stella. Statt nach Hause fuhr er zu `Avenue C Coffee Shop´. Das Lokal direkt in der nähe der NYPD. Er musste einfach unter Leute. Zu Hause wurde er nur an die Nacht mit Stella erinnert.

Stella klingelte bei Mac, doch er öffnete nicht. Sicher war seine Feier noch nicht zu Ende. Er kannte schließlich viele Leute bei der NYPD. Gut, sie würde wiederkommen. Wenn es ihr neuer Job zuließ. Mac´s Job. Sie würde sich die Zeit nehmen, bevor er New York den Rücken kehrt. Stella machte sich wider auf dem Weg. Jedoch nicht nach Hause. Dort hatte sie den ganzen Tag schon grübelnd verbracht. Sie wollte unter Leute und fuhr zu ´Avenue C Coffee Shop´. Vielleicht waren ja Kollegen da, die ihr etwas von Mac´s Feier sagen konnten.

Mac betrat den Coffee Shop. Es war erstaunlich leer. Kein Kollege war hier anzutreffen, aber das war egal. Er wollte hier alleine Abschied nehmen. Er nahm an der Theke platz.

Stella betrat den Coffee Shop. Dort sah sie ihn. Er konnte sie nicht sehen. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Stella Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Vorhin war sie noch bei ihm gewesen und wollte ihm alles sagen. Jetzt, wo sie ihn sah, setzte ihr Herz bald aus. Wo war ihr Mut von vorhin geblieben? Sie musste weg hier, bevor er sie bemerkte. Sie drehte sich um und ging.

Mac bemerkte einen Schatten am Eingang. Er drehte sich um. Er meinte, in der Person die das Lokal verließ, Stella erkannt zu haben. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie war nicht hier. Sie war zu Hause am Schlafen, oder nicht? Er folgte der Person nach draußen. „Stella", rief er. Sie erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit. Nun war er sich sicher, dass es Stella war. Er rannte hinterher. Er wollte mit ihr reden.

Mac sah, dass das Auto viel zu schnell auf die rote Ampel zu raste. Er wollte Stella noch warnen. „Stella, vors…", schrie er. Doch sein Ruf wurde durch das Quietschen des bremsenden Autos übertönt. Er sah wie Stella frontal von dem Wagen erfasst wurde. Wie in Zeitlupe ging Stella leblos zu Boden.

Stella hörte Mac schreien. Sie sah das Auto zu spät. Sie merkte nur noch wie es sie mit Wucht erwischte.

Mac rannte zu Stella. Langsam drehte er Stella zu sich auf dem Schoß. „Stella, Stella", sagte er geschockt. „Mac, ich….", versuchte Stella was zu sagen. Ihre Worte drangen kaum zu seinem Ohr. „Stella, ich bin bei dir. Sei ruhig. Sprich jetzt nicht. Hilfe ist schon unterwegs. Bitte bleib bei mir", sagte Mac den Tränen nahe. Er streichelte hierbei immer wieder über Stella Gesicht.

Stella merkte die Berührungen von Mac. Er war bei ihr. Er war zu ihr gekommen. Immer wieder versuchte sie ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte. Aber ihr fehlte die Kraft. Mit ihrer Hand griff sie vergebens zu Mac´s Hand in ihrem Gesicht. Sie wollte ihn festhalten. Ihn nie mehr loslassen. Sie sah sein Gesicht immer mehr vor ihren Augen verschwinden. Bis die Leere eintrat.

Mac merkte, dass Stella es immer wieder versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen. „Ssssssch. Stella ich bin bei dir. Es wird alles gut. Ich werde dich nie mehr alleine lassen." Während er dies sagte bemerkte er, wie die Körperspannung von Stella nachließ. Er sah nur noch die offnen leeren Augen von Stella. Mac liefen die Tränen die Wange runter. Am liebsten hätte er seine Trauer raus geschrieen, aber er war zu geschockt. Stella lag tot in seinen Armen.

4


End file.
